


left you behind (just standing there)

by 5ftjewishcactus



Series: Unlove You Prompt Fills [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Crowley's Name is Crawly | Crawley (Good Omens), Hopeful Ending, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), No Sex, No Smut, Other, Sad Crowley (Good Omens), Scene: Flood in Mesopotamia 3004 BC (Good Omens), Scene: Rome 41 AD (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: The rain began and never stopped. Aziraphale stood upon the deck, watching as the waters began to rise. As he watched a figure appeared in the sky, black wings spread out as the being swooped down and grabbed a lone child about to be carried away by the water.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Unlove You Prompt Fills [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521779
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	1. left you behind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Unlove You Prompt "I want to break you" Prompts from [un-love-you](https://un-love-you.livejournal.com/) on livejournal.

The rain began and never stopped. Noah and his family finished loading up the animals and themselves. Aziraphale joined them, as he was instructed to do, to ensure they survived. He stood upon the deck, watching as the waters began to rise. As he watched a figure appeared in the sky, black wings spread out as the being swooped down and grabbed a lone child about to be carried away by the water. 

When Aziraphale looked closer, he could see several children clinging to the being. Golden eyes stared down at Aziraphale and the angel gasped at their intensity. The figure flew closer, dropping low enough that Aziraphale could see each of the children’s faces. 

“You let this happen,” Crawly snarled. 

“I’m sorry,” Aziraphale replied. 

“Help them!” 

Aziraphale nodded. He stepped forward, to the edge of the deck and held out his arms. Crawly flew closer, close enough that the first child could reach out to Aziraphale and leap into his arms. Aziraphale set the child down on the deck and reached for the next one. There were six in total, including the one Crawly had just saved. 

“I’ll keep them below deck,” he said, ushering the small group away.

Crawly nodded and flew off again. Aziraphale led the children below deck, found a place for them to curl up and stay dry. He went found them blankets and some food. He made sure they were secure before he went back up and waited for Crawly to return. The demon soon returned, seven more children clinging to him. 

As before, Aziraphale held out his arms and helped each child onto the ark. They were all soaking wet and shivering. Crawly, too, was drenched, his tunic sticking wetly to him and his wings drooping slightly from the steady downpour. 

“Crawly, you can’t keep this up much longer,” Aziraphale said.

“There’s more of them out there. I have to save them.”

Crawly flew off before Aziraphale could protest. He ushered the new group of children below deck and provided them with blankets and food. Once they were settled, Aziraphale went back up and waited for Crawly to return again. More time passed, too much time. Worry began to creep into Aziraphale. 

The rain continued to come down, drops hitting hard against Aziraphale’s skin, against the deck of the art. The wind picked up and thunder boomed overhead. A figure finally appeared and Aziraphale saw that Crawly only had two more children in his arms. The demon landed on the deck, clinging to the two small children in his arms. 

“Crawly,” Aziraphale said, wanting to reach out for the demon but afraid to touch.

“I couldn’t save them…” Crawly said, tears falling from his golden eyes. “I couldn’t…”

“You saved as many as you could. Come on, let’s get you below deck with the others.”

Crawly nodded. He followed Aziraphale below deck to the other children. Aziraphale stood aside while Crawly set the last two children down and helped to dry them off and bundle them into blankets. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you,” he said to the children. 

Aziraphale stood with his hands in front of his stomach, fidgeting as he watched the demon with the children. The young children seemed to be drawn to him, to cling to him and he held them on his lap, against his chest. 

“You’re safe now,” Crawly said. 

One of the older children looked over Crawly’s shoulder to Aziraphale. The demon turned to look at him and his face contorted into a glare. He carefully set the young children in his arms down.

“I’ll be right back. The angel and I need to talk,” he said, standing in one fluid movement.

Aziraphale stepped back as Crawly stepped into his space. He grabbed the angel by the arm and dragged him to another section, away from the children’s sight. Before Aziraphale could say anything, Crawly shoved him up towards the wall. 

“You could’ve done something!” Crawly snarled. 

“I couldn’t disobey, Crawly,” Aziraphale replied.

Crawly hissed. “Fifteen children! Fifteen. Do you know how many children there were in that village?” 

Aziraphale shook his head. 

“Thirty! You stood there and watched. You’re as much to blame for their deaths as the Almighty.”

Aziraphale held up his hands as Crawly advanced on him. “Please, Crawly. I didn’t… I couldn’t…”

“Shut up!” 

Crawly was standing in front of him now, looking down at him. His golden, serpent eyes were unblinking. 

“I thought…” he said, shaking his head. “You’re no better than the other angels.”

“Crawly, please,” Aziraphale said.

Crawly grabbed him by his shoulders, his nails… No, Aziraphale realized, his claws, digging into Aziraphale’s flesh. The angel flinched as he felt them draw blood. Crawly’s jaw clenched and a tear fell slid down his cheek. 

“We could’ve saved them. All of them,” he said, quietly. 

Aziraphale wanted to reach up and wipe the tear away but Crawly’s grip on his shoulders hadn’t lessened. He didn’t know what to say or what to do. He’d been given his instructions. He’d already gone beyond that by helping the children they had on board as it was. And he wasn’t entirely sure what would happen next. He was supposed to keep Noah’s family safe. 

“You will ensure that we are undiscovered,” Crawly said, his claws tightening against Aziraphale’s shoulders. 

Aziraphale nodded. 

“I don’t want to see you again until we reach land. And even then, only long enough for the children and I to exit the ark.”

Aziraphale nodded again. “I understand.”

Crawly finally released him and quickly turned to leave Aziraphale alone. Aziraphale sagged against the wall and slide to the floor. He reached up to touch his shoulders and winced when he felt the gashes left behind from Crawly’s claws. He thought about healing them, but when he raised his hand to do just that, he realized he couldn’t. Heaven would question how he’d gotten hurt and he couldn’t tell them the truth. He’d have to let them heal normally. 

He carefully stood up and headed back up onto the deck. He used the rain to clean the wounds and used his tunic to cover them. They would be a reminder, for the rest of his days. A reminder of what, Aziraphale wasn’t sure yet. But he would keep them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is an epilogue scene that jumps forward a few years to give a more hopeful ending than this one. So, if you're okay with the sad ending where this one leaves off, feel free to stop reading here. But if you'd like a little more of a hopeful ending, chapter two is for you.


	2. just standing there

Many years later, Aziraphale and Crawly (who was now going by Crowley) were at least on speaking terms. After the Great Flood, Aziraphale didn’t think he’d ever see Crowley again, but then there’d he’d been only a few years later. Neither mentioned the Great Flood, instead choosing to focus on what brought them to the local area. And that was fine with Aziraphale. As far as he was concerned, if they never talked about the flood again, the better. 

It was during one of these post-flood periods that Aziraphale spotted Crowley first. They were in Rome. Aziraphale had been there to influence a young boy named Nero and once his task was completed he’d decided to spend a little more time there until his next assignment. Working up his courage, he approached Crowley first and invited him to dine with him. 

While Aziraphale enjoyed the oysters, Crowley did not, but he did enjoy the wine selection Petronius offered, better than the previous location. After their meal, Aziraphale invited Crowley back to his domus for further drinks and companionship. 

“Make yourself at home,” Aziraphale said.

He started to slip off his toga, wanting to let his wings out for a bit and he turned to give the demon a bit of privacy, in case Crowley wanted to do the same. This move, however, exposed his bareback to Crowley.

“Angel, your back,” Crowley said, moving to stand behind Aziraphale. “What happened?”

Aziraphale quickly pulled his toga back up and turned to face Crowley. “I… It’s nothing.”

“Oh.” Realization dawned on Crowley’s face and he turned to leave. “I should go.”

“Crowley wait!” 

Crowley stopped at the door but didn’t turn to face Aziraphale. 

“Do you know why I kept them?” the angel asked.

Crowley shook his head.

“As a reminder.”

Crowley made a noise, similar to a hiss. “That I hurt you.”

“No.” Aziraphale moved closer to Crowley and waited until the demon was looking at him. “As a reminder that I _hurt you_. That I failed you. You were right. We could have saved them all. I am so sorry.”

“I still shouldn’t have…”

“You were upset, rightfully. I know that. Please don’t go. You’re…” Aziraphale bit his lip. “You’re my only friend.”

Crowley nodded. “You’re my only… friend, too.”

Aziraphale smiled. “I have wine. If you’ll stay.”

“Alright. But… may I see them again?”

Aziraphale thought a moment but nodded and turned so his back was to Crowley again. He carefully slid his toga down and exposed the scars on his shoulders to the demon once more. Crowley carefully reached out to touch them, fingers gentle as he traced them. A tingle went through Aziraphale’s spine.

“Crowley,” he said, turning to face the demon again.

Crowley held up his hands defensively. “I only lessened them. They’re still there… just less angry looking.”

Aziraphale frowned. 

“You didn’t deserve it, angel.”

“I did. But fine. Just… no more.”

Crowley nodded. Aziraphale pulled his toga back up and walked over to a table and the cabinet he kept his wine in. He motioned for Crowley to sit while he pulled out a bottle, as well as a couple of cups. They sat together and drank well into the night. And the next morning, they parted ways. At least for a while. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr [@5ftjewishcactus](https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/) or on twitter on my main [@5ftjewishcactus](https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus) or on my sfw gen fandom [@2ambiace](https://twitter.com/2ambiace) or my dbh [@asexualhankcon](https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon).


End file.
